This invention pertains to the field of Structural Engineering, and is based primarily on the use of the truncated ellipse structural rib (T.E.S.R.) as a long span structural framing member. The T.E.S.R. (1) as shown in FIG. 5 is a plane curved structural member carrying in plane loading and having the geometric form of the ellipse oriented in the vertical plane with the major axis (40) horizontal and above grade, and the minor axis (41) vertical. A portion of the lower part of the curve (39) is removed between two points called the truncation points. The location of the truncation points can be varied for a given rib but they are always below the major axis. A foundation (4; FIG. 11) is provided for each truncation point, to transfer to the ground the forces developed at those points. Because of the unique geometry of the ellipse, the height of this member (44) can be easily varied while the horizontal span is kept constant. The horizontal span is the length of the major axis. Alternatively the horizontal span can be varied while the height is kept constant. The geometry of this curve is governed by the equation where a is ½ the length of the major axis (40) and b is ½ the length of the minor axis (41 in FIG. 5). The T.E.S.R. (l) can be made from any structural material, but steel is generally the most practicable. Cross sections of the T.E.S.R. and the other members can be of any structural shape, including box sections, wide flange sections or solid rectangular sections. There is no real upper limit to the span of the T.E.S.R. Generally, safe utilization of the T.E.S.R. involves assembling a minimum of two ribs spaced apart and connected by beams (11; FIGS. 7 to 11 etc.) and bracing frames (12; FIGS. 7 to 10).
This type of structural long span member has not been previously used in structural engineering. Full continuity of the rib is obtained for metals by welding or splicing with plates and structural bolts or rivets, and for concrete by making continuous monolithic concrete pours. This structure developed out of the need for economically priced large airplane hangars having large clear spans and being particularly suited for areas prone to very high velocity winds, such as those that are encountered in hurricanes, cyclones and typhoons.
Most existing large hangars are large rectangular shaped buildings, or buildings with combinations of shapes that attract large wind forces. The JPH Building attracts much smaller forces from high velocity winds than do buildings of the geometrical shapes traditionally employed in building construction. This is so because latter present mainly vertical plane surfaces to the wind, while the JPH Building in its optimum form projects mainly curved surfaces, presenting little or no vertical surfaces to the wind. Even when not in its optimum form (utilizing plane vertical doors and/or plane vertical rear walls), the JPH Building still attracts less wind forces than buildings of the traditional geometric shapes, since all JPH Buildings have the aerodynamic streamlined cross sectional profile (FIGS. 1, 2, 4 & 11). Since building structures have to be engineered to resist the forces they attract, in addition to their self weight and live loadings, there developed a need for building structures attracting less wind forces and consequently utilizing less material at less expense. This led to the development of the JPH Building. Although developed for the purpose of housing airplanes, this structure can also be used for many other purposes including hurricane shelters, houses, auditoriums, sports arenas, commercial facilities and industrial facilities. When the building use can accommodate interior columns, they can be added for extra support of the T.E.S.R.